<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk Dirty To Me by Alias_B</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344345">Talk Dirty To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alias_B/pseuds/Alias_B'>Alias_B</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove and Camille Harper: Without The Lights Deleted/AU scenes [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filth, Forced Orgasm, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Three Lil Nasties, Threesome - F/M/M, Tommy's Ultimate Sexual Fantasy Comes To Life, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alias_B/pseuds/Alias_B</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Camille make the mistake of teasing each other the entire day while they plan for a memorable Halloween. Tommy H just has great timing.</p><p>Fun Smutty AU for my fic, Without The Lights, combination of smut requests I was sent for Billy and Camille. This got way out of hand and it's just filth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Original Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Billy Hargrove/Tommy Hagan/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Hagan &amp; Billy Hargrove, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Hagan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove and Camille Harper: Without The Lights Deleted/AU scenes [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk Dirty To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is the smut extravaganza AU I promised y'all. Absolute garbage filth. Enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “Billy, come see this one!” The damn sing song.</p><p>   A groan erupted. He tried to hide behind a row of latex Halloween masks. Rubber scent filled his nostrils. </p><p>   “Just a few more.” Camille beckoned with a hurried wave. Genuine and excited, he’d be an asshole to mess with that.</p><p>   “You said that a million costumes and two stores ago.” Billy came around to see her. Greek goddess. Probably Venus by the tight fit.</p><p>   “Well?” Camille spun for him. Little gold pieces wrapped around her caught the light.</p><p>   “You look amazing.” Repetition. “So fucking hot.”</p><p>   “You say that about them all.” Fists went to her hips. Chest puffing. <em> Red alert. </em></p><p>   “Am I wrong?” He attempted to recover.</p><p>   “No, but still. Marie Antoinette. Barbie. Fives different witches. A cat. Bride of Frankenstein. And so on. And you haven’t tried on any.” Lips formed a pout. </p><p><em>    The look</em>. Boyfriend’s worst nightmare.</p><p>   “I go as the same thing every single year. A drunk asshole.” Billy flashed a crooked grin. Scarred brow lifting. Creepy Halloween sounds played over the cheery tune of the <em> Monster Mash</em>. A speaker above the dressing rooms echoed louder.</p><p>   “But, Halloween is about being something you’re not, <em> babe</em>.” The quip caused him to laugh, head turning because he waltzed into that one. “You best help me out here because your pretty ass is dressing as the other half of my costume.”</p><p>   “Couples costumes? We did not agree to that.” Billy tugged on the curl of a huge synthetic wig, watched it bounce.</p><p>   “Girlfriend gets the holidays, it’s the rules.” Camille pulled her curtain over and unzipped herself as he dicked around outside. Itching to go.</p><p>   “What do I get in return?” Billy’s casual tone was anything but innocent.</p><p>   “Rewarded for making the girlfriend happy on such campy, beloved occasions.” She fussed about, making the curtain jostle. Billy only shook his head with another smile. A compelling argument.</p><p>   “So,” he poked his face in, startling her. Camille braced to cover her underwear and instead tossed jeans at him. “I put on a costume, I get laid. We fuck all the time.”</p><p>   “Maybe a happy girlfriend will be...a little more giving. A little weirder for your unique tastes.” She pecked his lips and pushed him out. </p><p>   “I do like how that sounds.” Billy hummed to himself. “You know, when I was sick. You made me a promise that...hasn’t been delivered on. Something involving your mouth and a little roleplay.”</p><p>   “Uh, how about the events of literally this morning?”</p><p>   “Yeah, well, we wanted the entire illusion with it, <em> Doctor </em> Harper.” He explained and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>   “Doctor-patient confidentiality. I’m forbidden to speak of it further.” Came the retort.</p><p>   Billy groaned to himself outside. Few shoppers eyed him messing with accessories. He stopped to fix his hair in a nearby mirror, flicked a curl aside before Camille peered out to see him tonguing one of his canines.</p><p>   “Consider another fairy tale. Red Riding Hood?” Camille braced her hands on either side of the room, hip cocked. Divine. A nearby mother shielded her son’s eyes and ushered him off. Billy was snickering, plucking up a wolf mask with realistic grey fur. He dangled it before her. “C’mon, get into the spirit, beach boy.”</p><p>   “Consider the werewolf only eats sweet, sweet pu-” Billy’s vulgar remark was muffled when her hand covered his lips. Bright eyes flickered. He was too much.</p><p>   “I loathe you.” Camille only puffed at him, turning. “Uh, I’m not feeling anything and I’m starving. Let’s give up and grab a cheesesteak from the food court.”</p><p>   “Extra onions and green peppers. Now, we’re talking.” Billy gave a sigh of relief. Still messing around just outside with masks and fake weapons. Camille heard the curtain swish once her dress was back on the hanger.</p><p>   “Billy, I’m not dressed.” She turned to see him in a plastic hockey back. Silent and unblinking. Curls framed his face. “Jesus!” Instinct made her jerk before she pushed him. “You’re not funny. Asshole.”</p><p>   No words. Just stared.</p><p>   “You creep.” Camille turned to pick up her jeans as they crammed together in the tiny room. Earning a smack on her ass. “Hey!” She waved him off, eyeing his right hand. A fake replica of Freddy Krueger’s glove with blades skimmed her bare thigh. Huffing, she turned to face him, hands on her hips. “You got your horror bad boys mixed up.”</p><p>   “Does that really turn you off?”</p><p>   “Little bit. The actual Freddy mask with the burn scars was just outside.”</p><p>   “You think I’d put that ugly ass rubber shit over my head?” Billy pulled up the hockey mask, face scrunching.</p><p>   “I’m just saying you lose points for it.” She laughed at him, halting when he pressed her back into the corner of the box they squeezed into. “Ugh. You’re impossible.”</p><p>   “You’re hot.” Billy settled one plastic blade on her lower lip, inching it over the curve. “I put on a costume, Halloween came earlier. I don’t.” A wink caused her to lick her lips when he shook the glove off.</p><p>   “<em>Please</em>, Mister Nightmare the 13th, don’t hurt me. I wanna be in the sequel.” Camille faked an amused, coy shiver before Billy turned her around. “<em>Billy</em>.” The whine signaled her voice lowering. Camille braced her hands on the wall, let him palm her ass and hips until his groin pushed into her bottom. Hair was swept over and a well placed kiss sent chills down her spine. The hockey mask fell aside so Billy could view them in the mirror to his left. </p><p>   “Look at you, all alone.” He’d uttered, pressed into her back. Idle fingers slipped into her underwear, one tug stretched them.</p><p>   “Fucking asshole, you’re buying me another pair.” Camille turned to hiss. Noting that he stuffed them into his back pocket. “Like I said, creep.”</p><p>   “You love it. Perfect version of me for Halloween, I thought.” One snap undid her bra. Palms cupped her breasts, earning a soft sigh. Music buried their voices just enough. Billy was enjoying himself maybe more than he should have. Lips on her shoulder blade while he twisted her nipples. One hand went up onto locks of brown hair, tugging at silken roots to pull her head back. </p><p>   “Fingers,” came an order he was thrilled to fulfill. Mouths opened and Billy pushed his tongue against hers, muffling a moan so his free hand cupped between her legs.</p><p>   “Best costume yet.” He joked, eyes on the mirror while she nuzzled and whined back into him. Lips agape to breathe steady and eyes closed. Thighs quivered when two fingers plunged in, thumb rubbing idle circles into her clit. "You're soaked." Camille felt back to open his belt and slip her hand under denim, a growl hitched.</p><p>   “My, my, what big...<em>teeth</em>…you have.” Breathless, she pumped him a few times. Squirmed against his muscled frame.</p><p>   “Better to eat you with, Harpy.” He hushed into her jawline. Felt her moving into his fingers and tugged her hand away. The Monster Mash wasn’t the sexiest tune to get weird to. Billy felt her moving into his touch. Putty in his palm. Hazel eyes closed again when Camille’s lips parted. “But, you know what I really want?” A hot mouth skimmed her neck.</p><p>   “More.” She sighed into his body. Billy hitched a breath. Pulled his fingers from her thighs to lick them clean.</p><p>   “I want...a fucking...cheesesteak.” The heat of him pulled away, left Camille shuddering. Rubbing her thighs together.</p><p>   “H-Hey...wait a second.” Camille perked up. Skin fizzling. Billy had that insufferable smile on his face.</p><p>   “Maybe, I’ll finish you later. Give it another few costumes.” He winked. Slid out.</p><p>   “Billy.” Camille reared forward hissing. Her head popped out. “My panties.”</p><p>   “I consider it a tease toll.” He licked his thumb and came forward her kiss her brow. “Cute when you’re all worked up and frustrated. Blushing so hard.”</p><p>   “I hate you so much right now.” Camille gruffed, tearing back to jerk her clothing on. Billy was all snickers as she adjusted her jeans. “Fucking hell. How can you do this as much as you do? No underwear?”</p><p>   “Look at you squirm, Harpy.”</p><p>   “I’ll get you for this.” She snatched her purse, stuffed a few singles into his pocket. “Go buy us food, asshole. I gotta put my shit back. I’m not leaving all these for a poor employee to put away.”</p><p>   “What if I promise to make this up to you later?”</p><p>   “Oh Billy,” Camille teased, pressing her body into his, “you have...no idea the game you just started.”</p><p>   She peered around. Slipped her hand over his shaft until he grunted. Went off all too proud.</p><p><em>   Gulp</em>.</p><p>Camille waited until he had gone before she plucked up a costume. Smiled. Purchased it with devilish eyes. Tied the bag shut so Billy couldn’t glimpse it.</p><p>“Are you really mad about it?”</p><p>“Mad, Billy?” Camille said coolly. “I could never be mad at you.” She plucked up a fry. Chomped. "I don't get mad. I just remember." Billy snickered and went to town on his sandwich. “And to think, you could have put all that enthusiasm to better use between my thighs.”</p><p>He choked laughing. Wiped grease away on his hand. Camille broke too. Reached over to hand him a stack of napkins. Her entire sandwich gone as well.</p><p>“I want to get home. The whole commando in jeans is not a thing for me.”</p><p>“Let me see what you bought.” Billy whined as they tossed their trash out.</p><p>“No, it’s bad luck.”</p><p>“I think that’s a wedding thing.” Idly, he let her lace their hands, weaving through crowds to get out and to the car. Something about it made him smile to himself. "I could say please?"</p><p>“It’s a surprise for later.”</p><p>“I’m in for it, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Camille buckled. The ignition fired up. Billy whizzed out of the parking lot. Immediately a hand was on this thigh.</p><p>“Camille...” He warned, legs opening. She just hummed. Stared outside at the bright autumn day. Dainty fingers grazed down, rubbing him until his cock twitched again. “Hard enough to calm down after the dressing room.”</p><p>“Poor baby.” She felt him strain. Watched his knuckles pale against the wheel. They got to a red light and he reeled to kiss her all tongue and teeth. Camille had a hand on the zipper. “Billy.”</p><p>“<em>Hmmm?</em>” He moaned into her mouth.</p><p>“Green light.” She licked her lips and came out. Took her hand away. He stomped the pedal.</p><p>“Fucking shit.” He glanced down. Arousal wet his jeans. <em> Bitch</em>.</p><p>   Camille giggled all the way home. Empty house. Jim working late and El with her little friends. Billy practically chased her to the door. It wasn’t closed and locked again before he was on her. More laughter burst as stubble scratched her neck with wandering lips.</p><p>He took in her perfume and lotions. A floral, citrus sort of scent like paradise. Nipped. Camille pushed playfully.</p><p>“Oh no, you don’t.” She flicked hair aside and went around him with her bags. Slipping off some flats. “I’m putting my stuff away. Shoes.”</p><p>“C’mon, do it later. I could convince you.” Billy kicked his boots aside and tugged as they went upstairs. Pressed her into the door of her bedroom. Camille evaded him. “You’re kidding me.” He whined, falling into the bed with an annoyed huff.</p><p>“You started it in that dressing room. Dug the grave, sweet face, now lie in it.”</p><p>“We’ve ruined plenty of dressing rooms. I was just kidding around.” He settled his hands behind his head. Aching. Camille took her sweet time, stashing the Halloween bag in the bathroom while she pulled tags off clothing to hang pieces away. “You tortured me with sexy costumes all day.”</p><p>“Big baby.” She snickered, waiting until his eyes closed to pounce on him. Billy let out a grunt as she laughed, pecking his cheeks to be a pest. “Maybe I found us something fun.”</p><p>“That so?” Billy pushed brown locks back, cupping her face to bring it down for more kisses. She fell beside him and laid there for a beat of staring. “What?”</p><p>“You’re just pretty.”</p><p>Billy whined and cloaked his face with one arm, twisting over as if he was bashful.</p><p>“Stuff it, Harpy.”</p><p>“You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” Camille nestled against him. Forced him to be little spoon. “Would the gift make you feel better?”</p><p>“...Depends.”</p><p>“Give me five minutes.” She sprang up, grazing his lips while he pulled at her before flitting off. </p><p>Camille took twenty minutes. Billy complained the entire time.</p><p>“Close your eyes!” She called.</p><p>“Absolutely not.” He resisted, pressed against the bed with his hands in his lap.</p><p>“C’mon, Billy.”</p><p>“Fine.” He made a thing of it to roll his eyes, shutting them. Heard the door open.</p><p>“Well?” Camille draped herself along the door frame.</p><p>“Be still my fucking heart.” Billy’s entire body fizzled with electricity. Camille in a sexy nurse get up, so short you could see the garters clipping white tights up. Little hat with a cross pined up into her messy hair. “Dr. Harper.”</p><p>“That’s right.” She took one step. Heels clicking. </p><p>“Is this you fulfilling a forgotten promise?” Billy was pulling her into his lap the second she crawled over him. Heels falling over the side of the bed. Camille settled her hands on the frame behind his head, leaning in for a heated kiss. “This isn’t right, you’re the one about to get the injection.”</p><p>“You’re so gross.” Camille’s guise broke when laughter roused, head tipping to his collar. Billy’s hands cupped her bottom, bringing her to grind into him. Lips trailing her neck to bring out a moan.</p><p>“Tell me what I need, Dr. Harper.” Billy had started unbuttoning her little dress, trailing his digits over the lace bra. Another kiss upon her chest. Fingers tugged at his curls. </p><p>“Don’t stop.” She uttered instead, his face pushed between her breasts. Tugging the lace down so he could leave marks on tender skin. One nipple pressed against his tongue and Camille’s head tipped back. “I think we both need a...<em> ah</em>, thorough observation.”</p><p>“Just tell me where to put my-”</p><p>The doorbell rang.</p><p>The fucking doorbell.</p><p>Billy groaned when Camille perked up, his shirt was half open. Mouths bright and swelled from kisses.</p><p>“No, stay here. Probably some salesman, ignore it.” Billy nipped at her again, earning a shudder. Hands everywhere to just keep her in his lap. Hushing and sultry. “Ignore it. Let me fuck you.”</p><p>“But...” It tolled once more. “Just...ugh, fuck-” Camille pushed his hands down as he pawed, scrambled to fix her dress before she was up. Both of them vibrating with frustrated nerves. Crackling with fire.</p><p>“Camille, c’mon.” Billy followed, pressing her into the door frame. Pushing his tongue into her mouth. “Stay.”</p><p>“Just one...second,” she tugged for a robe and tossed her hat aside, “I'm coming!”</p><p>“Was supposed to be me saying that.” Billy followed, fully intent on punching whoever dared to ring that bell. Camille opened it and gasped softer, tried to come down from the heat.</p><p>“Tommy?” He was halfway off the porch, hands shoved into his pockets.</p><p>“Oh. Hey, Cam...”</p><p>“What are you-?” </p><p>“I didn’t know where to...my bad. This is stupid.”</p><p>Billy was going to murder him in broad daylight.</p><p>“Hey, wait, what’s wrong?” Camille had him by the arm, pulling. Tommy eyed Billy’s blazing eyes behind her.</p><p>“...Did I interrupt something, you two?”</p><p>“No.” Camille began.</p><p>“Yes!” Billy puffed, bursting at the seams with an ache. “Empty house. No kids. No Chief. What does this look like, a fucking tea party?”</p><p>“Look who hasn’t changed, Keg King. You crazy kids.” Tommy’s smile was crooked, the sun caught his hair to bring more auburn color out. He passed the couple and fell into the couch like he owned it with the news that he’d barged in on them about to tear into each other.</p><p>“Billy, chill.” Camille shut the door, eyes rolling. “You’re sad.”</p><p>“I’m not sad.” Tommy shrugged and she crossed her arms, eyebrow lifting.</p><p>“Why’d you come over, you started to say you didn’t know where to go?”</p><p>“It’s stupid.” Tommy rubbed the back of his head. Billy huffed and went into the kitchen. Appeared with some whiskey from Jim's stash.</p><p>“What? He’s sad, I’m going to be sad too.” Billy plopped into a chair, drinking.</p><p>“So, um, Carol and I have been talking and whatever like you said we should. Things are good for her up there in Chicago, you know?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Camille sat down next to him. Billy gulped across from them. “What happened?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I thought we’d...find our way back. We’re friends.” He frowned. Another slouchy shrug. “She’s seeing someone else. It’s stupid. I’m happy for her, but I...” Tommy tapped his fingers on his knee. “I thought...”</p><p>“Oh.” Camille leaned forward. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Girls, right?” Billy drank and Camille swiped the bottle from him, crossed to offer it to Tommy.</p><p>“Thanks.” Tommy smirked a little. Drank. Camille followed, wiping her mouth. “Uhhh...What are you wearing, Cam?”</p><p>“Oh.” She looked down at her open robe. “This.”</p><p>“Dr. Harper, huh. Hot. Classic too, you can’t go wrong. Think you got a winner.” Tommy chuckled, eyes scanning and Billy shot him a look.</p><p>“Thanks, Tom, that’s all I needed to pick my costume and...some people were not helping. I don't know though, little dated look. Bought it mostly for sex.” Camille side-eyed her boyfriend when he looked indignant. </p><p>“She dragged me to every Halloween store. Tried on every single costume. And we’re finally able to-”</p><p>“You’re dating Camille fucking Harper, man, suck it up.” Tommy scrunched his face. “Your smoking hot girlfriend played dress up all day for you and you complain about it? I should kick your ass, idiot.”</p><p>“Thank you, Tommy.” Camille pushed at his shoulder, giggling. “He understands.”</p><p>“Tease.” Billy puffed, leaning to take the bottle. “When you put it that way, I sound like the asshole.”</p><p>“You are.” Tommy winked as Camille’s arms wrapped around his neck.</p><p>“My heroic sweetie.” A kiss on his cheek. He melted into her, freckles glowing pink. That lingering friendship they’d had growing up fluttered in pieces. So much had changed.</p><p>Billy blew air out his lips, gave the bottle back to Camille when he stood.</p><p>“Break it up.” Billy squirmed between them. Sniffed the air. “Tommy...what are you hiding in that jacket?”</p><p>“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He scooted back.</p><p>“Fess up, Hagan.” Billy, no boundaries, stuffed his hands into the jacket. </p><p>“Hey! Fucking thief!” </p><p>Camille cackled as the boys wrestled around before Billy pinned Tommy down with muscled thighs and plucked a plastic bag up. Few rolled joints waiting. Tommy was out of his jacket and wiggling under him pathetically at this point. Billy fucking Hargrove was straddling him and the guy was huge. His own stomach sparked low and stillness overcame him.</p><p>“You holding out on us?” Billy’s tongue swept over teeth.</p><p>“I was gonna share, asshole.” Tommy bucked up at the same time Camille snatched the baggie. Taking the prize and liquor with her.</p><p>“Sorry boys.” She tripped, scrambling off.</p><p>“Hey!” Billy forced a grunt from Tommy jumping off him. Hot on her tail as she went up the stairs giggling. The other boy followed. All laughing and buzzed. Billy tackled his girlfriend into the bed, sat on her legs as they fought. Tommy had one of Camille’s wrists, tickled her side until she released the bag. </p><p>Hearts thudding.</p><p>“Okay! Okay! I give.” She bloomed bright pink, head tossed back over the side of the bed laughing.</p><p>“Worst nurse ever.” Billy mused, falling beside her as Tommy dug into his pocket for a lighter.</p><p>   “If Jim smells this, we’re dead.” Camille rose to open the bedroom window and lit a couple scented candles.</p><p>   “Way to be romantic,” Tommy sucked, sitting in the bay window to blow out. Billy snorted and snatched the joint to follow.</p><p>   “Shit. Not bad.” He blew it into Camille’s face, earning a swat.</p><p>   “Jerk.” She tried it properly next, slipping next to Tommy. He took it back and inhaled, face scrunching as he coughed.</p><p>   “Fucking lightweight.” Billy poked at him, stealing it.</p><p>   “Quick, Camille, I need mouth to mouth.”</p><p>   “I hate you guys.” She put her legs up, stretching. Tommy shifted back near the window’s edge, peering out and Billy plopped next to him. More whiskey passed. Camille eyed them in the sun and felt her heart flutter. An obscene sort of flutter that glittered. Tommy peered at Billy and brought Camille’s legs into his lap. She hummed when he massaged her ankles.</p><p>   “Still my girlfriend.” Billy’s eyebrow cocked in question.</p><p>   “My friend first.” Tommy grinned, pulling Camille by the legs toward him until his arm was under her knees. “I found her.”</p><p>   “You were a dick in high school.”</p><p>   “Hey, I get some growth points. You’re still a dick, bud.” </p><p>   “True.” Billy scoffed and traded the bottle for the joint. “Like the whole dry cleaner business gig?”</p><p>   “Aunt’s taking me under her wing,” Tommy shrugged, “good money. Family side business. I don’t hate Hawkins, you know. Worse places I could be...”</p><p>   Billy felt that hit deep.</p><p>   “...Stepping up in the world and all. Learning. Couple big cities are an hour drive away. I could get used to things. Carol moved on. Guess I should too.”</p><p>   “How mature,” Camille leaned over him for a new smoke Billy was lighting, blowing it out the window into the warm breeze.</p><p>   “I’m all grown up, Cam.” He winked. “You guys jetting for Cali after all this?”</p><p>   “How’d you guess that?” Billy relaxed, pulling Camille’s ankles into his lap so she was draped over them in her messy nurse get up. Robe tossing aside. She sighed back into the pillows. One arm behind her head. </p><p>   Tommy’s hand on her knee drawing circles into the tights.</p><p>   “Pretty much the moment you got here, I knew you’d be taking our pretty Queen Bee away.” He chuckled, slipping the joint from Camille’s fingers. “She didn’t belong here. Always too good for this place.”</p><p>   “Don’t say that. We all had some fun here. No denying it now.” She tapped her ankles together. “There’s no place like home.” Tommy laughed again, drank some alcohol down. Camille looked up at trees moving outside. Warm colored leaves illuminated by the high sun. More flutters. Fingernails idly tapped the window ledge.</p><p>   “Any secrets about Camille I should know?” Billy elbowed Tommy’s side, earning a smirk.</p><p>   “Nothing I’ll tell you, man, my loyalty is to her.”</p><p>   “I’m the Keg King, as you hollered that entire Halloween party last year.”</p><p>   “King’s lost without the Queen and so is the court.” Tommy winked at Camille. “Even the fool. Me.”</p><p>   “No, Tommy, you were worthy Duke, at the least.” Camille pushed at his arm, fingers brushed down.</p><p>   “Aw, you’re just saying that.”</p><p>   “Weed talking,” Billy added which earned him a shove. Camille heaved herself up, glazed eyes sliding over them both.</p><p>   “I am <em> not </em> just saying that.” She mused. “I mean it. You’ll hit the ground running after today, I promise. You have a lot to offer.” Her hand pushed his hair back, ruffling it. “Right, Billy?”</p><p>   Tommy was too busy purring with Camille’s touch. Delving fingers over the grown out, soft locks.</p><p>   “Keep your pot supplier.” He shrugged simply, stretching behind Tommy to put the smoke out on the roof.</p><p>   “That was almost genuine.”</p><p>   “He’ll get there,” Camille said, “won’t you Billy?” She tugged him into her for a quick peck over Tommy’s lap.</p><p>   “Hey, cool it.” Two hands pushed them apart. Giggles followed.</p><p>   “You made your Duke feel left out.” Billy had winked at her. Camille tapped a fingernail to her lips. “You’re just worked up because we were.” <em> Are</em>.</p><p>   “Miss the part where my girl ain’t coming back, Hargrove?”</p><p>   It dawned in those ocean eyes.</p><p>   “...No, shit, you waited?”</p><p>   “Fuck you.” Tommy shifted like he might get up, unable to move Camille’s legs off him.</p><p>   “No, Tommy, it’s cool. He’s just being blunt.” Camille shot Billy a look. Hands on Tommy’s chest to push him back into place. “Don’t be an ass about it.”</p><p>   “Shit...Sorry, man.”</p><p>   “Did you just apologize to me?” Tommy blinked.</p><p>   “I’m just saying it fucking sucks, alright? Not trying to make you feel like shit.” Billy snatched the whiskey up to drink. Offered it to Tommy like it was a further apology. The freckled boy warmed some and took it. Bottoms up. Finished the rest. Dunked it into the trash a few feet away. An arm went around Camille’s back, bringing her into his chest.</p><p>   “You heard him say sorry, right, Cam?” Lips touched her temple when that raspy voice lowered.</p><p>   “I did.” She snickered.</p><p>   “Screw you guys.” Billy roused further amusement. His own cheeks were tinting from the warmth and alcohol. Too cute.</p><p>   “You better cherish this girl when you two run off into the sunset, I swear to god, man.”</p><p>   “He does now, Tommy dear, I promise.” Camille bit her lip, head lifting to see him. “We take care of each other.”</p><p>   “We tried to before you rang that doorbell.” Billy grumbled.</p><p>   “Ignore him.”</p><p>   “It is a nice costume.” Tommy tugged for the collar. Camille hitched a breath at that.</p><p>   “Little too tight.” Camille braced back on her hands, legs still across them both. Comfortable. “Don’t you think so?” Both boys shook their heads in tune as if they choreographed it. She blew hair out of her face. “<em>Men </em>.”</p><p>   Tommy playfully snapped a garter when the skirt rode up.</p><p>   “Hey!” She smacked his hand.</p><p>   “Couldn’t help that.”</p><p>   Billy snapped the other. Another slap.</p><p>   “Shits.” She scooted back and got tugged by Billy over Tommy’s lap. Amusement fizzled when she decided to tease. “You know. The tights are kinda uncomfortable. You boys mind? Help a nurse out.” Both pushed at each other to unclip them.</p><p>   “My girlfriend.”</p><p>   “<em>My </em> queen.” Tommy shot back. “You get one, I’ll get the other.”</p><p>   “Deal.” They stared. A beat.</p><p>   Still fought trying to slip white tights off her. Camille watched in mild fascination and amusement. Let them sweat it and fuss over her. Billy scooted up to her side, tugged her into his chest with long legs still draped over Tommy’s own.</p><p>   “You two are so ridiculous.” Camille nuzzled into Billy’s chest. A breeze pulled in to sweep her hair around.</p><p>   “Probably my cue to scram before Hargrove introduces me to concrete, huh.” Tommy shifted.</p><p>   “No, we’re having fun,” Camille clung to Billy and grabbed for Tommy’s sleeve. “Stay here. Plus, you’re stoned and buzzed, we can’t leave poor Tommy to fend for himself. Can we?”</p><p>   “I mean...we can.” Billy laughed at her expression. “Just fucking stay man. Camille will lose her mind if you try driving.”</p><p>   “<em>Pssh</em>, I could run a marathon.” He stretched and slumped back, half out the window.</p><p>   “Tommy, stop that!” Camille pulled him in laughing. Torso landing on her. Squished between the two boys, her heart picked up. Thudded in her ears. That same obscene flutter so she stilled and swallowed it down. Billy adjusted some, peered at them. Camille’s fingers in Tommy’s shirt. His hands on her hips. Resting comfortably.</p><p>   “So, before I moved here...you guys ever…?” Billy cocked his head.</p><p>   “No!” They both protested.</p><p>   “Not for lack of trying, I wrote...that letter during one of my many breaks with Carol.”</p><p>   “Yeah, we read that.” Billy blurted. Tommy’s mouth fell open.</p><p>   “And you didn’t beat the shit out of me?”</p><p>   “I mean,” Billy’s eyes darted. Camille grew bright red, hidden into his shirt. “Wanted to at first, but…it was sorta hot.”</p><p>   “…You guys got off to it, no shit!” Tommy jumped up on his knees.</p><p>   “We did not!”</p><p>   “You fucked to my dirty fantasy. Admit it, huh. Why can’t you look at me, Keg King?”</p><p>   “I can still pound you.” Billy hissed. Camille was giggling into his chest.</p><p>   “I made you guys all hot ‘n bothered.” Tommy bit his lip. “I riled up the King and Queen. Fuck being the fool or Duke, I’m a fucking King too. I’m the fucking Pope, Church of the Horny. Bless me.”</p><p>   “In your fantasy.” Billy shot.</p><p>   “Yeah, my fantasy, which you got off to. You’re welcome. You both owe me one.” Tommy shifted to lie down. “Fuck, that weed man.” He rubbed his temple and laughed, arm propped up to hold his head so he could peer at them. “So...tell me about it. What got you? I was detailed.”</p><p>   “<em>Nothing- </em>”</p><p>   “Definitely the tongue stuff.” Camille offered and Billy’s head snapped down at her. “He asked, I can’t lie to that little face.”</p><p>   “Right on...” Tommy wiggled his brow, sucked his bottom lip into teeth. “So you like that stuff, Camille?”</p><p>   “If it’s done right.” Camille shrugged. Billy just groaned behind her. This was not happening. Tommy’s fingers tapped her knee in sync.</p><p>   “It really is an art. Hargrove a giver?”</p><p>   “He does alright.”</p><p>   “Just alright?” Billy scrunched his face. “Okay, <em> Miss Pull My Hair Out And Scream </em>.”</p><p>   “I so don’t scream.” Camille bickered with him.</p><p>   "Oh, but you do."</p><p>   For a moment, they forgot Tommy was reeled into this conversation.</p><p>   “You’re such a liar. Fine, Billy is great at it. Just shut up.”</p><p>   “Hard to make the Bee blush like that.” Tommy prodded. “Turns her into a little kitten.”</p><p>   “I have the science down.”</p><p>   “Share your secrets with me.”</p><p>   “Both of you, shut it.” Camille pushed them off her in a huff.</p><p>   “Make us.” Tommy came up. Inches from her. “Look at you, playing hot and teasing. But you’re just too damn cute like this and you know that, Cam. On the receiving end. Already admitted you like that end.”</p><p>   “Isn’t she?” Billy got his bicep back around her.</p><p>   “You two are friends now that you’re ganging up on me?” Camille mocked, arms crossing. Billy tucking her hair aside while Tommy was still inches from her face with his big, wandering eyes.</p><p>   “I think the Bee just has a thing for guys with freckles.” Tommy winked. “Isn’t that right?”</p><p>   “You’re getting close there, man.” Billy eyed him. Tommy didn’t move.</p><p>   “Bothering either of you?” He said. No reply. “Been a little curious since the letter, I bet. I got you guys off, don’t deny it. I was there in spirit. And I’m here now.” Camille slid her eyes to Billy like she was asking a question. </p><p>   He blinked at her. Head cocked without faltering. An,<em> if you must </em>, sort of wordless expression.</p><p>   A palm pressed Camille’s back, urging her into Tommy’s mouth. Impact.</p><p>   That thudding in her chest could have bloomed to a red glow. Neon hearts.</p><p>   She moaned. Opened her lips for a drunken kiss that somehow sobered. Too many sensations at once. Billy’s hands sliding around her waist. Tommy’s on her hips. His tongue. Being pressed back into the wall. Fingers coaxed her chin to kiss Billy next with the same fervor.</p><p>   Tommy’s mouth fell down her neck. All encouragement. Camille’s arm was up, hand catching Billy’s curls to urge his kiss on. She broke to push forward into Tommy, straddling him.</p><p>   “Fuck.” Billy watched her bottom press out against the tight costume. Enthralled by her moving into the other boy. Camille came up for air, pushed herself back into the other wall.</p><p>   “What the fuck?” She caught her breath. “What the actual fuck?”</p><p>   “Doctors are allowed more than one patient.” Tommy joked, touching his mouth. “Shit, Cam, I’ve thought about that. Nothing prepared me for the real thing.” He sobered again, looked to Billy expecting anger.</p><p>   “Do it again.” He whispered instead. Wavering slightly.</p><p>   “You do it.” She retorted. “You’ve done this before, I can tell, Billy.”</p><p>   “So have you. Heard all about <em> that </em> summer.”</p><p>   “Oh, you told him about that summer?” Tommy flashed another signature crooked smile. “We all got around. No overlap. I wish.”</p><p>   “I was a mess, can’t blame me.” She shrugged. “Other schools are fair game. Few threesomes. Some...it was just me and some guy from another school but...there were other couples in the room.”</p><p>   “You guys are both way ahead of me.” Tommy groaned, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>   “Had a threesome back in Cali.” Billy admitted.</p><p>   “Guy and girl?” Tommy watch him nod. “Shit man, I had you so wrong. Did...Did you?”</p><p>   “Not really, I...a little.” Billy bit his lip in a way that was unlike him.</p><p>   “Kiss Tommy and I’ll kiss him again.” Camille teased because it would only work if they all were in. Tommy perked up.</p><p>   “Do me a fucking solid, man.” Tommy begged. One hand curled into Billy’s shirt. A tug. Billy just flickered his eyes over him.</p><p>   “You talk a lot of big game.”</p><p>   “I deliver. You read the letter.”</p><p>   “Anyone can think about fucking.” Billy scoffed like he was the expert.</p><p>   “Yeah, and some of us think about it twenty four, seven. Believe me, it helps. You got the guys who think about sports and money, whatever...and the guys who think about perfecting their tongue game. I don’t think about sex to just get off, I like making a girl feel <em> so </em> good. Pride thing.”</p><p>   “Carol did have a lot to say when we had our sleepovers with Heather.”</p><p>   “She did?” Tommy’s eyes got huge. Pride swelled. “You see, Billy?”</p><p>   “I’m not yanking your chain to make you feel better.” Camille cut in before either could go on. Eyes on the fist curled into Billy’s sleeve.</p><p>   “You ever kiss a guy before?”</p><p>   Billy didn’t answer that. Just blinked his pretty eyes.</p><p>   Tommy cupped the back of his head. Brought him in. Camille crawled forward to see their lips touch. A soft kiss that she didn’t expect. Fists clenched in Billy’s lap. He pulled out, eyes opening before Camille offered herself. Tommy had his fingers into long curls. All too pleased.</p><p>   “<em>Mmm</em>.” Camille pushed him back again. Billy just sat there looking starry eyed. Broad palm cupping her bottom to squeeze. She straddled Tommy’s hips and kissed her boyfriend again. Hands all over her. A way of worship. Camille shuddered because it was unreal. How good they both felt. Thighs quivering when Tommy’s hips pushed into her. A curse lifted as she scrambled off them. “Boys, please, I... <em> fuck I..</em>.”</p><p>   “My thought exactly.” Tommy rasped. “Still blushing, Bee.”</p><p>   “So are you, Tom.” Hazel eyes rolled. He came up, eyed Billy. </p><p>   “Him, most of all.”</p><p>   “Dick.” Billy shoved him to crawl toward Camille. Looking all worked up and sparkling with her lips swollen pink. Unable to stop himself, he kissed her again. Pushed his tongue in.</p><p>   “Can I...” Tommy’s hand was on her knee, sliding, “touch you?” Camille broke the kiss. Bit her lip again before a nod followed. Billy watched too. Curious.</p><p>   “You want this?” Billy said with his thumbs smoothing. “Us.”</p><p>   “Yes.” Camille swallowed. “You?”</p><p>   “We sure he’s any good?”</p><p>   “You keep doubting me, just because I was a shit in high school.” Tommy touched his chest. “Let me prove it. We could play a game.”</p><p>   “We could play truth or dare.” Camille had joked.</p><p>   “And how do you want to do that?” Billy ghosted a smirk of disbelief. This was really their evening.</p><p>   “Easy. I get Camille off with my mouth.” He shrugged, massaging her inner thigh. “Bonus points, she screams.”</p><p>   “I don’t scream.” She cut in.</p><p>   “Seven minutes. For luck. If you can’t do it, I finish her and you watch helplessly.” Billy replied then.</p><p>   “Still here, boys.”</p><p>   “I do it in under seven, you both treat me to some mouth action. I get to be king for a while. Deal?” Tommy’s grin made Billy shake his head. Blase about it. </p><p>   “Deal. Camille?”</p><p>   “I win either way.” She yelped as Tommy’s hands hooked under her knees. Jerked forth on her back. Head in Billy’s lap.</p><p>   “Time says 6:27.” He’d remarked, lighting up another joint. Sucking, he put it to Camille’s lips until she puffed. Tommy pushed her dress up and cursed. Thanked all his lucky stars.</p><p>   “Fuck, Camille, you know how many wet dreams started this way?”</p><p>   “Charmed.”</p><p>   “You’re wasting time.” Billy noted Tommy seemed unworried. Pushing her thighs apart. Thumbing her though those lacy panties. Camille’s eyes clouded over.</p><p>   “Already wet, man, you should be shaking.”</p><p>   “Whatever, keep talking.” Billy chuckled. Tommy pulled fabric aside. “Leaving them on?”</p><p>   “Find it kinda hot.” Tommy peppered his lips up her thighs. Savored this. “Not to sound sappy, but this is fucking breathtaking. You’re pretty, kitten.” Billy snorted, not worried himself with Tommy’s chatter.</p><p>   And then he went silent.</p><p>   Camille gasped in surprise. Eyes lifting.</p><p>   “Oh, my...” She felt that stab of hunger from this whole day swell. Tommy’s lips against her clit. Kissing deeply. Lapping. Fingers stretched her panties aside. Ate her like he was starved, eyes turned to Billy when his tongue plunged inside her. A wink. Billy felt hot again with Camille squirming in his lap.</p><p>   “Camille?” The amusement fell. He fucked up this time. </p><p>   She puffed, arching up. Fist pushed toward her mouth. Teeth digging to bite on <em> something</em>. Anything. Tommy moaned and ate her. Put on a fucking show of it. Billy eyed the clock. <em> 6:28. </em> Fuck, why was time so damn slow? Camille twisted. Almost like it was too much already.</p><p>   “Holy shit,” she moaned loudly, “Tommy.” His tongue swirled before he sucked. One hand curled around her thigh and the other pushing her pelvis down. “Oh, fuck. Billy?”</p><p>   “You’ve got to me kidding me.” He leaned down. “What the fuck, man?” Tommy ignored him, kept up. Tormenting her clit with no end in sight. Camille’s breathing picked up. She couldn’t help palming her breasts when the heat shot forth. When her nerves caught pure fire. “Hey.” Billy grabbed her wrists.</p><p>   “Fuck, I’m...oh shit, I’m already...almost.” She whined, biting her lip and looking like she might be in heaven. “Holding my wrists is making it w-worse.”</p><p>   “Hold it together, don’t you fucking cum.” He threatened.</p><p>   “Cam, you want my fingers too?” Tommy mumbled.</p><p>   “Yes!”</p><p>   “No!” Billy let her wrists go.</p><p>   “<em>Please</em>,” Camille licked her lips and felt aimlessly for fabric to hold, “please, let him.”</p><p>   “He’s fucking cheating.”</p><p>   “She asked nicely, man. Told you I only obey the queen.” Tommy plunged two digits in. Felt her clench like a vice. “Fuck, you feel amazing.” Pumping elicited a further gasp. Fingers twisted into cushion.  </p><p>   “Camille, do not blow this for us.” Billy warned.</p><p>   “<em>Ooh!” </em> She spread her legs. Another curve to her spine. Gasping. Eyes rolling because Tommy H was playing her like a fucking fiddle. “Fuck! Babe...you’re going to...<em>ah</em>...be the one blowing this.”</p><p><em>    Fuck</em>.</p><p>   He should have screwed her in that dressing room. Camille rocked into him without even trying. Tommy closed his eyes. Made it worth his while. Worked his tongue all over her until she covered her mouth to stop what might have been an almost scream.</p><p>   “What do you say, Cam?” He teased, licking his lips. Thumbing her bud lightly.</p><p>   “Don’t stop! Fuck! Just...oh, god.” She writhed there and Billy’s mouth fell open.</p><p>   “You’re fucking me.” He watched his girlfriend cry out. “No, no. Camille, don’t you dare cum. Don’t do it.”</p><p>   “I can’t...help it. Oh, fuck!” A tear squeezed out one eye. </p><p>   “Atta, girl.” Tommy fucked her on his tongue and fingers with vigor. Watched Billy squirm because of it. Orgasm locked her up and Tommy didn’t stop until she was grasping up desperately at her boyfriend. Vibrating. A few softer kisses brought her down.</p><p>   The bastard did it in four and a half minutes.</p><p>   Tommy’s amusement didn’t halt when he grabbed Billy’s face to kiss him. Camille all over his lips. Mouths opened that time. Billy grew slack when it ended, huge blue eyes.</p><p>   “I love to say this, but I told you so.”</p><p>   “You fucking prick.” Billy shoved him.</p><p>   “Yeah,” Tommy hovered to see Camille, “you hanging in there, princess? You’re pretty like this.” She puffed aimlessly, wobbled trying to stand and fix her skirts.</p><p>   “You were supposed to hold that back, what the fuck?” Billy tossed a hand out.</p><p>   “As if you could have lasted for that. He’s a fucking hurricane. Holy shit. <em> Shit</em>. I’m still...” She was trying to catch her breath. “Tommy... I take back every time I didn't believe Carol.”</p><p>   “I know.” He pecked her lips. Eyes alight. “My turn. And then...I gotta fuck you.”</p><p>   “Figure we should punish her for that. Christ, Camille. You couldn’t hold out three more minutes?” Billy hissed.</p><p>   “He’s good.” She shoved him back. “You got yourself into that deal. I want to...keep having fun. But, nothing goes in my ass.”</p><p>   “Not a problem.” Tommy cupped her jaw. Kissed her lips. “Can I get my reward first? Billy?”</p><p>   “Not any good at it.”</p><p>   “I’m sure that’s not true, Keg King. And Camille will offer some help, I’m bet. Look at her. Eager.”</p><p>   She chuckled when Tommy fell back, her head on his shoulder.</p><p>   “Billy, come here to us.” She reached out. “I want to play.” He fell into her. They just drowned here like nothing was beyond the window. Mouths touching. Palms all over. Billy buried himself in Camille’s neck when she craned to kiss Tommy. Obscene kisses with a whiskey spice.</p><p>   “Love the costume, but...” Tommy opened a few buttons while Billy followed the trail. Nipping. “Let me see her.” Camille hummed as Billy pulled her dress open. A cherry red plastic zipper sounded. Tommy’s hand snaked down to stretch the lacy bra. Billy was cupping her tits, already teasing nipples with his mouth and fingers while she watched Tommy rub himself to the sight. “You’re fucking beautiful, Cam.”</p><p>   Camille swayed, lost in the fire. She came up all plush and pink. Swallowed Tommy’s shaft down as Billy yanked her costume off. Wind cooled her skin. The sky painted all different colors. Billy watched his girlfriend bob her head like she <em> needed </em> it. Wiggling her hips before underwear was pulled. Swollen and sensitive. Dripping.</p><p>   “Camille, fuck,” Tommy’s face twisted with pleasure. Fingers tugged at her hair. “You’re not sharing with Billy. Greedy girl.” He pulled her up for a kiss. She only smiled with a lax expression.</p><p>   “Billy, kiss me.” She said. Lips wet from Tommy’s arousal. Billy’s tongue dipped into her mouth for a taste while hands slipped her bra off. Nude and exposed before her friends. “Truth or dare?”</p><p>   “Now?” Billy scoffed as her arms went around him. “Truth.”</p><p>   “Want to help me?” Another kiss, pulling him down against her body. Billy made a sound low in his throat. Eyed Tommy there again biting his lip. A glint. Camille crawled up him. “We lost the bet. All’s fair.” Fingers latched into Tommy’s shirt. Kissing all over the fabric.</p><p>   “Fuck, Harper, I really might not leave this place.”</p><p>   “Until the police chief drags you out by your intestines.” Billy joked, shifting up on his front.</p><p>   “Better not waste anymore time, then.” Came the quip. A moan when Camille licked up his leaking shaft. Pulled Billy in for another dirty kiss, inches away.</p><p>   “Truth or dare?”</p><p>   Billy smirked.</p><p>   “Dare.”</p><p>   “Do to him what he did to me.” Lips curled. Stroking Tommy until Billy sank down. One hand curled into Camille’s, the other in Tommy’s. He moaned and the other boy about vibrated there, thrusting up. A gag.</p><p>   “Fuck, man, sorry. Shit.” The words slurred. Digits tugged for curls and Billy jerked back, lips rosy and slick.</p><p>   “Don’t pull it, asshole.”</p><p>   “You’ve so done this before.”</p><p>   Billy’s face disappeared in response. </p><p>   He closed his eyes amid the moans. Camille sweeping those blond locks aside to stroke his jaw and cheek. Her breaking the motion to kiss him until they took turns. Tongues sliding together obscenely. Wet kisses down the girth. Camille cupped Tommy’s face next, buried her mouth into his neck until he was bucking.</p><p>   “I’m gonna...cum.” He tried to warn. Hands gripping Camille’s arm. Billy holding his hips was answer enough. Another strangled choke before blue eyes lifted. Release down those pink lips. Camille opened her mouth for some and Tommy came next. Shoving Billy into the cushions as they pulled up their shirts. “Fucking pretty Cali boys.”</p><p>   He just marveled at the couple. Worked up and gorgeous. All his for a night. He prayed he’d remember this dream when he woke. Tommy made quick work of Billy’s belt. Saw this vulnerability that was rarely displayed in bright eyes while Billy’s gaze lowered. Hands smoothing to tug for the jeans to come off fully. Camille helped them undress. Playfully tugging and tossing fabric.</p><p>   The sun had gone down so they just looked at each other in the candlelight while the curtains blew in.</p><p>   “Truth of dare?” Tommy asked with a knowing smile Billy matched.</p><p>   “Truth?”</p><p>   “How many times you think we can make our girl cum?”</p><p>   Our girl.</p><p>   Camille liked that. She giggled and curled down into the cushions. Free and shameless.</p><p>   “I’d like to find out.” Billy swept her up at that. Dropping her nude frame into the bed. Camille playfully got under the covers. "No, no. You think I forgot earlier? I told you in that dressing room I'd finish you later and you decided to let Tommy finish the job."</p><p>   "It's why I'm here." Tommy rounded the bed as Billy tugged covers aside. Camille stretched out, head on her hand there.</p><p>   "Billy's very cross with me." She traced the sheet lazily. Tommy slipped in behind her, one arm snatched her into his soft body. Lips tracing the line of her shoulder up her neck. "Come, get in bed with us." She sighed back into hot flesh. Aimlessly felt for Billy as the bed caved. The hard lines of his body fell against her, lips opening for a kiss she then craned to share with Tommy. Hard as can be again, his cock pushed up between her thighs.</p><p>   "Again?" Camille puffed, moaning when Billy's hand snaked down. Helped Tommy rub himself along her slit. "Fuck." Camille muffled herself into Billy's collar. Relentless rubbing made her arch for more of it. Tip pushed up just inside her. "Please?"</p><p>   "What was that?" Billy's slick thumb trailed over her lips.</p><p>   "Please." A whine when she was filled. Tommy groaned and pushed her over on her knees. Billy lifted for a kiss, held her arms until she sank down into his lap. Mouth open to take him as Tommy began to rut. Fingers pressing hips and tangling hair to pull. Three bodies joining together in fire. </p><p>   It was strange to have another boy deep inside her. While Billy moaned and pumped up into her mouth. Uttered filthy things about how she was still being punished. A naughty thrill rushed. Camille lifted up to playfully nip at Billy's skin. Lip. Collarbone. Pec. He hissed, cupping her face as they moved together.</p><p>   "Told you not to cum earlier and what did you do?"</p><p>   "Tommy's fault." Camille hitched when a chuckle gave behind her. "You had to pay for the dressing room."</p><p>   "Camille, don't take this the wrong way." Tommy slowed and Camille had started to turn when a smack landed across her bottom. A yelp erupted with widening eyes. "Fuck, I had to do that just once."</p><p>   "Do it again." Billy let Camille sputter into his neck when second slap landed. Hands dug for his biceps. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."</p><p>  <em> Thwack!</em></p><p>   "Ah!" Camille arched up. "I get it." Fingers yanked Billy by the hair for another long kiss. A hand pushed up between her thighs. Caused her legs to quake until she slipped down Billy. Face puffing into sheets with an arm draped over his hot skin. Her boyfriend worked her back up. Didn't stop. Camille bunched fabric into her teeth, groaned a muffled sound. Eyes rolling to squeeze shut.</p><p>   Everything went black then green then white then black again. Dots fluttered in circles. Tommy had fallen next to her. Sandwiched between them, she purred and moaned distantly. Felt hands massaging awareness back into her body. Billy nudged her on her back for his turn. Swore. Began to thrust while Tommy played with her tits, kissed from her neck to mouth. His fingers slipped down the lines of her, ghosting her raw bud to feel her tense.</p><p>    Billy cursed again, hands cupped under her knees. Hips slapping for a sound that was wet and filthy. Tommy kept her in a state. Locked up tight while he rubbed light circles. Camille held his shoulders to kiss him again until spit trails left as they parted. He didn't stop beckoning her to another cliff. Mouth by her ear until she realized he was whispering.</p><p>   "C'mon, Camille, give us another. You're so pretty, kitten. One more." </p><p>   Lips almost drew blood. Spine drawing to an arch which made Billy about lose it.</p><p>   "Oh, fuck you both." Camille whined aloud. A cry hitched.</p><p>   "Yeah, that's the game you're losing right now." Billy felt his own end tip and pumped through it. Spattered cum between her thighs to fall upon her empty side. He realized she was still crying out. "Insatiable, Tommy?"</p><p>   "She's got another in her." He attacked her neck and Billy curled in to assist. Camille wasn't sure who ended where and what fingers belonged to which hands. Billy and Tommy kissing her and each other. Holding her writhing, squirming body into the mattress. A mouth licking her clean and fingers pushing cum back into her like it was the hottest thing.</p><p>   "Again, babe?" Billy teased. Fingers in Tommy's hair while he lapped. No words came, only broken chanting syllables. Thighs quivering. "You wanted to cum so bad. You know what we want?"</p><p>   "Ah! Can I?" She swatted at Billy and jerked him closer. Felt his hands on her breasts again. "Can I?"</p><p>   "Can you, what?"</p><p>   "Can I fuck...fucking..." She covered her mouth. Rasped a cry between fingers.</p><p>   "Close enough, just cause we love you. I assume any guy that eats pussy like that does it with love, right, Tommy?"</p><p>   <em>"Mmm."</em> The moan vibrated Camille's body. <em>"Ah!"</em> Billy felt her locking for another small climax. Finally letting up, Camille sagged to catch her lost breath. Felt Tommy slink up to collapse upon her chest. Ear pressed to hear her heart thump. Made for a soft scene with her breathing and petting him there.</p><p>   "Assholes..." She wheezed, smoothing her fingers into Tommy's hair. Billy leaned to kiss her gently, let one arm curl up around his head to guide him down for more. Switching off between him and Tommy, she melted down into the sheets. "There's no way I'm getting up." Skin pressed together, thighs sliding over each other.</p><p>   "Is this an invite to the royal bedchamber?"</p><p>   "Shut up." Billy mumbled into Camille's hair, thick lashes fluttering while he ran his nose up her skull. "We won't boot you. Yet."</p><p>   "Admit you guys like me already." Tommy pulled covers up and settled in. Bit his grin back. Camille hummed and nuzzled into his side. "Hey?"</p><p>   Billy snored. Face burrowed into Camille's hair.</p><p>   "Figures." He nestled in. Limbs thrown all over. A haze of flesh and heat. "Lightweights." One arm shifted behind his head, eyes on the ceiling with a curling smile because this was the greatest night before sleep crept.</p><p>*** ** **</p><p>   Tommy woke to a mess of curls on his shoulder. Blond curls. The shower ran in the other room.</p><p>   "Hey, sleeping beauty."</p><p>   Billy's head lifted with a scrunching expression to take this in.</p><p>   "You're not my girlfriend." He shoved the smaller boy off, rolling over with a groan to take the sheets with him. "Asshole."</p><p>   "You're way prissier than Camille, Hargrove, you realize that?"</p><p>   Billy mumbled something about punching him.</p><p>   "Cuties, rise and shine." Camille came out in a towel. Bright eyed. "Jim's home so no funny business." Billy's bed head lifted again. "Yes, you especially." She kissed Tommy on the nose and went over to kiss Billy awake. Pecking him obnoxiously until he tugged for her towel. "Hey!" Hands were smacked. "Showers, both of you. This room smells like sin." She lit another candle on her dresser.</p><p>   "Is this like a one time thing? Cause I felt a connection." Tommy was up to pull his underwear on, eyes on Camille when she tossed her towel aside to dress.</p><p>   "Wish in one hand, piss in the other. See which one fills first." Billy lit a cigarette. Scratched his nose with one thumb and got up, nude and groaning. "You sore?"</p><p>   "Delightfully so." Camille pulled a dress over her body. "Shower. Dress. Breakfast. Don't wake the bear."</p><p>   "You guys will still call me after this right?" Tommy pouted, getting up finally. "I can hit you up in Cali?"</p><p>   "Stage five clinger already." Billy winked, blowing smoke. "You write us a few more letters, we might work something out. Camille?"</p><p>   "You know," she shrugged, "I never did find an actual costume, we trashed the nurse getup. We could take a trip into the city. Two pairs of eyes are better than one."</p><p>   Tommy's face lit up and Billy groaned.</p><p>   "He's so ungrateful." </p><p>   "Maybe we can convince him it's fun." Camille slid her arms around Billy's shoulders. A smile before she kissed her whiny boyfriend. "Please Billy?" Lips on his jaw made him immediately weak.</p><p>   "Fine, Tommy stays in the car."</p><p>   "Hey!</p><p>   "We'll crack the window for you, man." Billy shrugged, dodged a pillow before he stole the bathroom. </p><p>   "You feel better, Tom?" Camille set her hands on her hips, beaming some.</p><p>   "Frankly, I forgot my own name last night," Tommy only laughed, "so I'm peachy. I won't make this weird at all." He rocked upon his feet, shrugging and she smirked at him.</p><p>   "No, not one bit." Camille kissed his cheek. "Behave in here. I'll start pancakes." She slid out, peering around before creeping to the steps.</p><p>   "You think you can get anything past me, Camille?" A throat cleared. Shit. Mayday.</p><p>   "Uh...?" She brought her shoulders up, turning. "Jim? No..."</p><p>   "You think I wouldn't find out, kid?" He stood there, arms crossed at his bedroom.</p><p>   "It...just happened, I'm sorry. Tommy came over and we-"</p><p>   "You guys got into my whiskey. I know."</p><p>   Teeth pressed, hazel eyes flicking. <em>Oof.</em></p><p>   "Oh. Yeah. Right...that." She touched her head. <em>Heavens above, thank you.</em> "Sorry, we stayed in my room. Finished it. It won't happen again."</p><p>   "Just ask next time, I might surprise you." Jim passed her in uniform, ruffling her hair on the way. "I'd rather you drink here than do it anywhere else. I was a teen once."</p><p>   "Oh, Jim, you're so right," Camille was all giggles, bounding into the kitchen to turn with pink cheeks, "nothing gets past you, Chief."</p><p>   A shiny smile flashed.</p><p>   "Camille, you have anymore towels? Billy stole all of them up here." Tommy waltzed to the top of the steps in his underwear, spotting Jim there. "Ugh! Morning, Chief, great uniform. Pressed." He covered himself even still. Both the dumbfounded Chief and Camille pointed to the closet. The teen snatched a towel and raced away.</p><p>   "...Camille, why was he-?"</p><p>   "Breakfast, Jim?" Camille tossed a green apple he struggled to catch awkwardly. Hurried up to kiss his cheek before she was pushing. "Have a great day at work. Catch the bad guys for me. Love you!"</p><p>   Jim Hopper decided it was better to just leave the teens alone this morning.</p><p>   "Assholes!" Camille called, earning two matching hyena cackles in response. "See if you can get me to play dress up now."</p><p>   She sucked in her cheeks, hid clear amusement, and went into the kitchen to get it started because curiosity was just too good.</p><p>   It was going to be a long day with these boys.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and thank you every horny person that made a request!! Couldn't have done this without you!! Read the full fic here in ao3 along with my other one shots!</p><p>Feel free to send me more B&amp;C requests here or on my tumblr, Alias-B!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>